flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishes That Reach The Heavens
The Silver Bay series of limited edition Equipment such as Silver Bay Ring (銀湾の指輪) were introduced. Event Party The party name is a pun on "want to send" 届けたい and "group" / 隊. Currency As the reprint event, earn Penstemon's Seal Stone / ペンステモンの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Wares These are available in the Shop during this event's period as the featured event. Event Screen Ev63-eventscreen.jpg|1st Half Event Screen ev63-eventscreen2.jpg|2nd Half Event Screen: 2nd Finalist Race The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Swan Boat Race Earn Augite (天の川の輝石) from the event stages to bet on racers in swan boats. You can bet up to 100 on a racer and there's no limit to the number of people you bet on. There are 5 racers per race. Each racer has an Odds multiplier. If a racer you had bet on wins, you earn (bet crystals) * (odds multiplier) = Strips back. Races occur once a day at 12:00 Japan time. Bets for the next race begin at 12:10 Japan time. Swan boat races are divided into 3 types: Preliminary Races (予選レース), Special Races (特別レース), and Finalist Races (決勝レース). *''Preliminary races'' are generic races without special features. *''Special races'' are on the 6th and 13th days. The only thing special about them is that the max bet is 300. *''Finalist races'' are on the 7th and 14th days. Aside from getting the bets back from the 1st place winner, you get items based on the amount of currency you use to bet on that day. Degree of Attention Unlike the previous Swan Boat event, a Degree of Attention (注目度) feature was added. This shows how many players around the world are voting on a particular racer. The degree of attention updates every hour. Participation Prize You will earn a reward for betting 100 or more Augite for a given race. This count is cumulative, so you may spread the 100 across multiple racers. The rules for Participation Prizes in Finalist Races are different. See Finalist Participation Prize. Finalist Participation Prize During a Finalist Race, bet a lot of Augite to earn Participation Prizes. The bets may be spread out across racers. Race Schedule Swan Boat Predictions Nazuna gives her impression on swan boat racers if you click on the button with her face on it. Furthermore, several crystal ball watchers will give their predictions about race outcomes if you click on the purple button with Nazuna's face on it. Each predictor has their own prediction patterns. * Green Bell likes to make solid predictions. * Dusty Miller is a predictor with a sharp eye for racers who are the 2nd and 3rd-most popular. * Burning Bush only predicts when the 100 Odds racer seems like they will be within 2nd place. * Peach is a predictor who observes when the 2nd or less popular racer might have the results of more popular racers. * Water Lily's predictions are accurate for people whose order of Odds will match their placement in the race. (eg. 1st, 2nd, 3rd place would relate to x10, x20, x30 Odds) * 　Great Burnet will predict when the racer's number and their place in the race results differs. * Nazuna's predictions hit and miss whimsically. To clarify, Odds refers to the bet multiplier (x10 to x100). It does not refer to the racer's chance of winning. Also, popularity probably refers to how other predictors look at racers. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps The reprint info is unverified. Map currency is Strips. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. They all share the same name and general appearance. *English Dungeon Name: Shooting Star of Wishes *Japanese Dungeon Name: 願いの流れ星 *English Stage Name: The Color Hidden by the Shooting Star *Japanese Stage Name: 流れ星に秘められし色 Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only play it once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency (Strips) you can earn from a stage and its efficiency. Category:Events